Talk:Silvermoon Emperor
all images were made by use of map and model viewer, none of which involve the use of any private server. Your criticism of private server usage are not valid. --Venixer 21:50, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :You'll understand If I find this a little hard to belive - you have walls of NPCs complete with shadows arranged around the scenery objects. You also have added more scenery objects to locations where they shouldn't be - including adding a Dalaran-like bubble to Firewing point with the appropriate distoirtion of the objects behind it. That one of your guild members posted a screenshot that was blatantly from a Private server doesn't help. :Your article was identified as one of those using private server images in the initial post on the forum regarding the subject. If if wasn't, you had ample time to state your case there. --Darthfish 22:14, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :Well I guess if thats the case i can put the images back on the silerlolz stuff. JaAM! Rantinan 23:21, 22 January 2009 (UTC) ::In that case, I guess i can restore the pictures to the Riverpaw Empire and Emperor Hogger articles. Hoggeriffic! --LordHogger 00:38, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Its all done in photoshop and utilizing machinima methods. Difficult to replicate but not impossible. --Venixer 00:29, 23 January 2009 (UTC) :I'm curious to these "machinima methods". Can you elaborate further on the process? :Also, if you used Photoshop, do you have the .PSD files for those images? --Darthfish 00:48, 23 January 2009 (UTC) machinima methods are easily googled, look them up yourself. I had the PSD files but saw little need to keep them as jpegs are more convenient. --Venixer 05:19, 23 January 2009 (UTC) :I can google them at any time. I'd like to know exactly what it is that you did to create your images. --Darthfish 07:01, 23 January 2009 (UTC) I make no comment on whether this article or any others are in any way related to any server, private or otherwise. What you decide is not going to be based on anything which I have posted on any of my articles. --Venixer 09:57, 23 January 2009 (UTC) :Oh pluease. You've made plenty of comments on other forums about the awsumness of your private server guild. Again, I've presented the moderators with URL's. This takes the place of "unedited screenshots" in a forums rules you MAY JUST be familiar with. Said forum also has pics of emperor jarethan decked out in T8 and using cheat commands in the UI.Rantinan 02:30, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Venixr, Darthfish, a moderator on this Wiki has asked you a serious question regarding the content of your article. And, rather then answer his question, you have instead continued to evade the issue. As it stands, because of your unwillingness to back up your claims, your article remains in violation of the Private Server Policy. The discussion for the amendment to the Policy was active for some time before the vote on the amendment was taken. Similarly, your articles were highlighted as a potential violation of said amendment. If you felt that they were not in violation, then you had ample time to state such on the page. As it stands, you have, in effect, refused a request from a moderator regarding policy. Furthermore, you have effectively told that moderator that you will not be bound by his decisions. As such, as a fellow moderator, I feel that I need to re-state his request. Also bear in mind that unwillingness to cooperate could be seen as grounds for banning. Points for you to consider. --Rick R 13:17, 23 January 2009 (UTC) :Give me and those who are posting under Silvermoon Empire related articles a period of one month (30 days) to remove the images or back them up elsewhere. After that period you are free to remove what you consider to be the offending images. --Venixer 08:19, 24 January 2009 (UTC) ::Consider? Venixer, in order to protect MY butt from the new policy I've done some significant checking around. I would advise you that you have left PLENTY of documentary evidence on the internet regarding this content coming from private servers, up to and including a documented complaint laied against an "emperor jatherian" for over spawning NPC's on a private server at around the same time as these images were uploaded. Either you are being ripped off horribly, or, as the evidence would suggest given where I found the complaint and your new wiki name, you are not, and in fact have been lying. Needless to say, I have shared the URL's to this evidence with the administrators of the warcraft fannon wiki, and will not be restoring any images to my articles. :::I reviewed the information passed to me confirming that, yes indeed, your images coem from a private server. More to the point, the images seemed to confirm with the issues that had been raised aginst you on said server - the spamming of NPCs and objects. Thus they are indeed in violation of the policy. :::That you lied to a moderator regarding these images speaks volumes about your character. That you then basically told me what to do and hoe to do my job speaks more. Your articles and their content will be removed and you'will' be banned from the Wiki. --Darthfish 03:09, 29 January 2009 (UTC) P.S. I hope you keep getting trolls wondering into your precious base, spam spawning filthy words in flower pots or hideously inappropriate huts. P.P.S. I voted "yes" on the force bases into non retail land proposal. P.P.P.S. No you wont know the name I'm using over there. P.P.P.P.S. Its amazing what google can find these days, isn't it? How does it feel to be hoist on your own petard? Rantinan 02:20, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Due to the links to the initial article still being referenced to by the banned author, I have taken the liberty of posting a short, cited (where possible without violating the private server policy) editorial in the place of the original article. Facts are clearly stated in body text with appropriate cites, editorial comment in quotes. The administration can feel free to alter this article as they choose.Rantinan 05:03, 29 January 2009 (UTC) The offending images have been removed. I'll comply with your wiki's rules. However, the vandalism committed to this page by user Rantinan should also be taken into consideration for his own disciplinary actions. Two wrongs do not make a right remember. --Venixer 09:12, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Oh did i hurt your ego Venix? Vandalism is when I re write an existing article. Taking advantage of the deletion of your article thanks to your behavior, using cites to demonstrate facts, and specifically delimiting between editorializing and verifiable facts is a valid journalistic approach when writing an article. OH look, since you are redlinked and account creation banned, I can do what I WANT to these pages now. Muwahahahahahahahahahahahaha. But Seriously. You failed to understand even 1/3 of the terms and conditions you signed up under. You lied to the administrators of this place. You didn't even bother to cover your tracks in doing so. I aint joking when I suggest you show symptoms of paranoid schizophrenia and dangerous levels of narcissism. If I were you, I'd get some professional help. Quality of this article Is this the type of article that WoW Fanon supports on its site? --Ccheng21 02:09, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Lets see. Random name type user, showing up with no contribs, to whine. Ccheng21, I am going to have to assume you are one of Venix's guildies at this point. The article, as it currently stands, is properly researched and footnoted. It thus would fit the criteria for a regular wikipedia article, if Venix was notable. If you relay relay WANT, I can get some links to appropriate medical conditions that Venix fits the diagnosis of from wikipedia, as evidenced by his actions over this matter, and add them to the article. If you consider yourself his friend, do yourself a favour, and get him some help.Rantinan 02:32, 12 February 2009 (UTC) *I don't write articles, but I do read them, alot of them. And so far this is hardly a "fanon" type of article. It seems more like a slander article against whoever this Venixer is. I don't know if WoWFanon supports an article used on their wiki to deliberately attack someone. --Ccheng21 09:55, 12 February 2009 (UTC) **Venixer was a member of this Wiki. When he was found in violation of the Wiki's policies, he was banned. However, he continued to launch attacks aginst the users and amdinistrators of this wiki afterwards. However, this article will be removed as it is not considered approprite content. --Darthfish 13:18, 12 February 2009 (UTC)